Sakurano Nana
Sakurano Nana (桜野ナナ Sakurano Nana) is a first-year student at Genso Maho Junior High School. She is the youngest child of seven children, and dreams of taking over her family's bakery. She never turns down a challenge and hates losing, but she is generally fun-loving and happy. Her alter ego is the Guardian of Earth, Cure Juniper (キュアジュニパー Kyua Junipā). Nana is a mischievous and fearless girl who is filled with curiosity, and is a free-spirited person that cannot turn away from interesting things. She speaks whatever is on her mind, and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. Despite her being the youngest, Nana can be quite responsible when she has to be, and is also a fast learner. History Becoming Cure Juniper Personality Nana loves cooking and is therefore in the Cooking Club, and dreams of taking over her family's bakery when she is older. Many students say that her delicious treats could rival that of the Cooking Club's president, which is most likely why the two have a rivalry. Nevertheless, Nana still loves cooking as it is her passion. She gets average grades in sports and studies, and because she is the youngest of seven children, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown. She is noticeably like Amagawa Mahiru. They tend to rush head-first into things and love food, and can sometimes give Kasumi Yuka and Mikami Maria a hard time as they often tries to keep Mahiru and Nana in control. They can also both be absent-minded. Appearance Nana is a fair-skinned girl with brown eyes. She has shoulder-length dark green hair with her bangs pulled back, worn with lighter green ribbon. Her casual outfit consists of a white top with dark green lining, and over it is a green jacket, while going down the centre of the torso are silver buttons. The skirt is a brown plaid pleat with red and white lines. She wears brown loafers with a green ornament surrounded by small gold beads. The bottom is dark brown, and has stockings that have two stripes beneath the top, one green and one brown. As Cure Juniper, her hair lengthens to her thighs and turns bright green, adorned with brown ribbons on either side of her head. Her earrings are green jewels. Her top is a green glittering tank-top with gold lining around the top and straps, which are a striping of green. Over this is a split-design single-sleeved top, one side brown with gold border, the other light green, dark green, and blue. Two white ruffles cover the right shoulder with a brown bow sewn to it that has a green jewel on a gold star base hanging beneath it. Two gold bead chains hang from the top right to the lower left with charms of gold and silver stars. She wears green ruffled wrists lined in gold, a single bead bracelet, and a brown choker lined in gold with a pale green ruffle sewn to the top. Her skirt is a three-layered tutu, and the top is white with a gold ornate star surrounded by pearls and smaller stars of gold and silver. The bottom is lined in gold to match the ornate design around the waistband. The second skirt is glittering light green, and the third skirt is glittering dark green. Her shoes are green with a brown toe and gold sole. Sewn to it is a gold ornate star surrounded by silver and gold stars, along with pearls. The cuff is a green wrapped cloth with gold colouring on the outer-corner and a brown bow with a large brown gem hanging from it. Wrapped around the lower leg is a ribbon of glittering green. Relationships Cure Juniper "Warrior of nature, Cure Juniper! In the name of the North, get ready for your defeat!" 自然の戦士、キュアジュニパー！北の名前では、あなたの敗北のための準備ができました！ Shizen no senshi, Kyua Junipā! Kita no namaede wa, anata no haiboku no tame no junbi ga dekimashita! Cure Juniper (キュアジュニパー Kyua Junipā), also known as the Guardian of Earth, wears green and brown clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Coral. Her strength comes from her power of nature and flowers, and also controls courage. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure, Make Up!". Alone, Cure Juniper can perform North Flower. Attacks North Flower - Etymology Sakurano (桜野): Sakura (桜) translates to "cherry blossom", obviously referring to Cure Juniper's nature powers, while No (野) means "field". As a syllabus, No can indicate a possessive. Sakurano as a phrase would also mean "of cherry blossom" or "cherry blossom's". Nana (ナナ): Nana translates to "seven", obviously referring to Nana being the youngest of seven children in her family. Her name means either "cherry blossom field seven" or "seven of cherry blossom". Cure Juniper: Means an evergreen shrub or small tree which bears berry-like cones, widely distributed throughout Eurasia and North America. Songs Nana's voice actress, Fukuda Kanon, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kubota Miyu, who voices Amagawa Mahiru, Ishihara Kaori, who voices Kasumi Yuka, and Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Mikami Maria. * Fresh! * Lucky Number 7 Duets * Take Off/Fly Away (along with Morohoshi Sumire) * Everyone's Welcome! (along with Kubota Miyu, Ishihara Kaori and Morohoshi Sumire) * Elements of Friendship ~AETHER~ (along with Kubota Miyu, Ishihara Kaori and Morohoshi Sumire) Trivia * Nana's birthday falls on March 3, making her zodiac Pisces, like Akimoto Komachi and Kiyomizu Takara. * Nana is the first Cure to have brown as one of her theme colours. * Nana is the fifth Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, preceded by Hanasaki Tsubomi, Hino Akane, Aino Megumi and Amaterasu Kiyomi. * Nana is the second Cure with a large family, preceded by Midorikawa Nao. ** Coincidentally, both girls have green as their theme colours. * She is the third Cure to have a hobby in cooking, preceded by Hyuuga Saki and Minamino Kanade. * Cure Juniper's powers combine Cure Mint's powers of earth and Cure Felice's power of flowers. ** Coincidentally, all three Cures have green as their theme colour. Gallery Profiles Screenshots Sakurano Nana Cure Juniper Category:Cures Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! Category:Lovely Life Pretty Cure! characters Category:Green Cures Category:Brown Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997